Tea Fight
by hiya24
Summary: Who won the fight to get Naru his tea? This is one idea...


Disclaimer: If I owned this the anime would still be running and Mai and Naru would have kissed by now and Masako would have died, therefore since that has not happened yet, I do not own Ghost Hunt

First Ghost Hunt FanFic, Slight spoilers for the end of ep 25 or 26 (the last one)

So what happened in the end with Mai's and Masako's fight over who got to get Naru's tea? This is one author's idea...

Tea Fight

Mai was holding on to the plastic teapot with all her strength when she felt Masako's fingers in her hair, followed by a sharp tug. Mai thought that this was the reason she had short hair was to keep it from being pulled, she guess at that instance it didn't always work.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, why can't you just let me do my job?"

"I will get Naru his tea now back off!" the other girl growled.

At this point Bou-san decided that the fight had gone on long enough and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder while disentangling Masako's fingers from Mai's hair. Bou-san's hand on Mai's shoulder caused her to relax slightly and lose her hold on the plastic teapot. Masako took advantage of this and quickly pulled the plastic teapot to herself then made a break for and through the door.

"Aw, Bou-san why did you do that?" Mai whined.

"Don't worry Mai; everything always works out in the end." Bou-san smiled and winked while Mai pouted.

After this, everyone joked and made small talk. Bou-san had just commented on finding a grey hair on Ayako. This, of course, ended with Bou-san sporting a few new bruises from Ayako who had Mai's help this time since she was still mad at the monk over the tea incident. Bou-san was holding his head (compliments of Ayako) and ribs (courtesy Mai) when Masako walked back in with the tea.

Naru looked up with surprise (which was a slight widening of his eyes) when Masako brought his tea to him. The reason for his surprise was that he had opened his book the moment he had demanded tea from Mai and completely missed the cat fight. After Masako poured the tea (not offering any to anyone else in the room) Naru said,

"Thank-you Hara-san"

This caused Mai to go completely red in the face from anger while she started to mumble about how she was never thanked. Luckily Bou-san was still standing beside her to hold her back and keep her from hurting Naru. Though Bou-san did think that this time he could probably let her go since Naru did deserve it and he was already in the hospital so it wasn't like he would have to travel far for help, but he didn't know if Naru could live through Mai's anger long enough for the doctors to fix him. So Bou-san was ever reliable and held Mai back from committing a homicide.

Once Bou-san had Mai calmed down, Naru looked up from his book once again.

"Since this is a hospital where people are supposed to rest in order to recover, leave." Naru said in his monotone voice.

Bou-san and Ayako said something along the lines of "Ungrateful jerk" while mumbling that this was the last time they tried to be nice (though we all know it isn't). John just smiled and wished Naru good health while Lin was slight and just left. This was followed by a general migration towards the door.

"Mai, I have something to discuss with you, stay." Naru commanded making Mai blow hot air out of her mouth and roll her eyes in annoyance. Still, she went to stand beside the bed. Masako was the last to leave while she kept smiling behind her sleeve and giggling causing Mai to glare daggers at both of the people left in the room. Masako was glared at for flirting with Naru and Naru was glared at for demanding that she stay and then ignoring her while Masako tried to flirt with him, all in all Mai was not happy.

When the door finally closed behind Masako Naru once again looked up from his book.

"Mai, tea"

This completely confused the girl since not only was the plastic teapot still full but Naru's cup hardly looked like it had been touched. Part of the reason for the confusion was that she knew that she never saw him take a sip from his tea but he always drank it which lead to her replying,

"But…"

"I would not call this tea. Never let Hara-san make it again or I'll have to figure out exactly how it is that you can be useful. Are we clear?"

"Um, Yes"

"Oh and try to find a porcelain pot and cup, the plastic may improve the tea made by Hara-san but I doubt that I could stand the taste in yours."

Mai stood there in stunned silence for a moment and then brook into a smile while she emptied the pot and cup. As she started to leave the room to make Naru's tea he said in a normal voice,

"Thank-you"

At first she didn't realize what he had said as the door closed, but as the door clicked into placed her brain also made an audible click. She had a feeling that if she were still in the room the redness in her face would have matched volcanic magma. Mai walked down the sterile hall of the hospital, her smile made a man they were trying to resuscitate come back to life. Mai was positively glowing on the inside knowing that she could do something right and feeling appreciated. Too bad she had to go see Naru again.

A/N: Yes Bou-san knew just how bad Masako was at making tea, don't ask why, but that is why he made Mai let Masako go make the tea. So if you loved it hated it whatever, let me know. Flames make me cry but I still go and try to fix my mistakes once I can see clearly again (OK so I haven't been flamed, yet).


End file.
